


金主与大明星

by brilliant1007



Series: 憨批金主系列 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliant1007/pseuds/brilliant1007





	金主与大明星

金主刚认识大明星那会儿，大明星还是刚回国发展的小明星，没什么背景，全靠自己打拼，也只有一腔拼劲。当然金主也不是这会儿的金主，是个二五八万的二代，玩玩漂亮的小明星，和圈里面其他的二代一起，吃喝嫖赌除了嗑药样样都玩，没少挨爹妈和他哥的骂。  
金主第一次知道小明星，还是从包养的金丝雀嘴里听说的。金丝雀这人，表面上装得文文静静柔柔弱弱的，心里可劲地会嫉妒人。  
小明星刚回国，没有签经纪公司，半个靠山都没有，却因为接到了一档一开始不被看好的综艺节目，而节目突然爆红而意外地爆了。意外地爆了，意外地成了流量，拿了不少本来他没有想过能拿到的代言，影视剧邀约也是不断。当然，这就断了很多本来是别人的资源，这其中就有金丝雀。  
金丝雀因为跟了金主，嘴巴甜和伺候人，金主给他砸了资本发新歌上电影大制作，人长得漂亮，也红了有两年。本来已经板上定钉的一个代言和一本大IP主角意外地旁落到了小明星这里，而起了记恨。金丝雀傲气，觉得小明星那儿都不如他，没他有背景，没他长得艳丽，甚至觉得小明星特别努力拼工作的样子，就是个傻逼样。  
所以他当然不肯罢休，对着金主就诉苦，说小明星这人不要脸，心机重，装白莲花抢他资源，把人的坏话从头到脚说了个遍，而且一连就是好几天。本来金主这种吊儿郎当的公子哥是不会去理会自己养的小宠物的争风吃醋，可饶是一个人每次在做完了之后，就冲你撒娇吹耳旁风，都会多少听进去点。  
所以金主知道了小明星这个人。  
金主的助理是个眼力见极强的人，就给金主科普这人的生平事迹。  
金主呢，那时候玩性重，最讨厌这种白的和张纸似的白莲花，觉得这种人不是寡淡无趣土包子，就是假正经的心机婊，再加上金丝雀不停添油加醋，也就记下了这人，并对这人留下了深刻的坏印象。  
当然这些小明星全然不知。  
小明星那个时候，是真的傻气，什么事情就知道努力和一个劲地向前冲。因为没有背景，被别人在网络上全网黑，也自己咬咬牙不去争辩。因为没有背景，被记者问尖酸刻薄的问题，也只能微笑去作答。因为来回奔波，并且刚回国就很幸运的有了一个好机会被观众认识而特别拼，国内国外来回飞，身体亮了红灯，也就自己一个人扛。基本上除了工作就是工作的小明星，自然不知道这些，也没什么人照应他。因为突然地红了，甚至有很多表面上交情的圈中好友都故意暗地里给他下套，要他难看。  
谁叫人红的这么容易。  
当然小明星也有自己圈内好友，因为共同录制节目，结识的几个圈内大佬前辈。前辈怕他人脉不广，没有自己的关系，会带他去饭局，结识导演、制片。  
这样小明星就见到了金主。

小明星其实很不适应应酬，这么多人，他连手往哪里放都不知道。一开始连敬酒的礼仪都不会，好在前辈们教了他，他多少适应了些。  
但碰到金主这种不要脸的王八二代，那肯定还是没招。  
这局，小明星坐在一堆刚红起来的流量中间当木头，努力消减自己的存在感。但是别的男孩子纷纷给这群二代敬酒，甚至有的更过分，身体接触都上了，就他特别突兀。  
金主一杯白酒就放到他面前，让他喝。  
小明星是半杯倒，啤酒都不行，哪还能喝白酒。平时如果应酬，前辈哥哥们都会贴心的给他叫奶茶，现在前辈刚被他经纪人又是叫走，留下他走也不是留也不是。  
他只能推辞，自己喝完酒之后发酒疯的样子，特别吓人，他自己知道。  
推辞了两回，金主怒了。心想这白莲花还真当自己是快料，傲得很嘛。  
“得！不喝就别喝！”金主把一杯白酒全泼在小明星脸上，让他滚。小明星才得以逃脱。临走的时候，隔着冲人的酒味，看到金主再和一个当红小生接吻，吻得火热，他以为是酒精让他烧坏了脑子，留下错愕和略微鄙夷的神情，匆匆离开了。  
这眼神，全部落在接吻都没专心的金主眼里。  
什么玩意儿！

小明星是很排斥娱乐圈的潜规则的。  
他觉得凡是都得靠自己的努力，努力过了，会有一个努力的结果，所有的走捷径都是行不通的，就比如潜规则。不靠自己的实力说话，所有的爆红都是昙花一现。所以小明星很珍惜自己这突然的走红，想要维持下去，完成自己的梦想，他只有一条路就是努力。  
金主可不这么想，金主的想法是，你恶心什么，我就偏要拿什么恶心你。  
所以当小明星的经纪人给小明星连递了两次包养协议，小明星脸都绿了。心里对这个知名娱乐公司的小开的印象降到了谷底，决定以后对这个小人尽量绕道走。  
但小明星的经纪人，可不是什么好人。  
本来都不想带他，可人突然红了，他就可劲地蹭人资源，奶自己手底下别的艺人。一看有人想包养小明星，更是极力撮合，想让小明星火上加火。小明星完全不配合，他只好给二代的助理说人不愿意，并添油加醋地把人数落了一番。  
这么一来，金主和小明星之间，可谓是两相生厌。

金主这个人，最喜欢别人撸顺毛，什么事都顺着他来。  
你逆着他来，他就越挫越勇，要把你搞死为止。  
他本来是对小明星这款完全没兴趣的，或者说没性趣。小明星刚回国的时候，婴儿肥还没退却，白净清秀，气质还有些孩子气和怯懦。再加上工作强度太大，身体不好，看起来病恹恹的，这种清秀素净挂的男孩子金主见多了，而他喜欢艳丽浓烈的。之所以写包养协议，也只是为了恶心恶心这朵白莲花。  
但接连三番地被拒，金主觉得不给这傻逼一点颜色瞧瞧，真还不是他的脾气。  
所以金主下了药。

下药的这局，还是通过小明星的经纪人。  
小明星多少对经纪人没有提防，就被下了迷药五花大绑地送到了金主床上。  
金主一看，嚯，没想到这白莲身体还蛮迷人，通体雪白，肌理匀称。就算瘦，一对奶子就像刚发育少女的酥胸，格外好看，乳晕很小，很是迷人。更要命的是，这人一碰就变粉红，就连私密处也是粉红粉红的。搞到了宝。  
但小明星被下药吓得多了，全程处于一种晕晕乎乎、半梦半醒的状态，被金主清理身体，被金主进入，被金主操开都完全像一条咸鱼挺尸，没什么印象。  
金主虽然觉得这具躯体很美味，但是这种形同奸尸的体验绝对不能算好。所以气没消的他，干脆拿出手机咔咔拍下了小明星的裸照，还给他的抽插来了个特写视频。

小明星第二天起来，浑身像散架了一样疼。他发现他没穿衣服。下体很疼，屁股后面仿佛有什么流出来，黏糊糊的，很是难受。他勉强的起床，然后看到自己的胸前青一块红一块的，就知道发生了什么。回想昨晚，他喝了经纪人递过来的水，然后就……  
对，同桌的还有金主。  
果不其然，他看到了旁边呼呼大睡的金主。  
小明星双眼一黑，他感觉整个世界都不好了，这不是老天爷和他开玩笑嘛。  
更不好的是，金主被他吵醒了，看他一脸丧样，就想戏弄他。拿出了昨晚拍的小视频，放给他看，有他的正脸特写，和私处特写，仿佛在告诉小明星昨晚发生的一切。  
小明星看了脸都绿了，顾不上本来就有腰伤的腰疼得不行，去夺手机，然后虽然抢到了手机，但却噗通一声，掉到了地上，疼上加疼，屁股后面白色的液体和已经干涸的痕迹显得更外明显。  
小明星顾不上痛，赶紧彻底删除了这段视频。却听金主说：“你尽管删，昨晚趁你睡了，我copy了好几份。没想到我们白莲花被人操是这么主动这么骚啊。”  
小明星气结，不知道该怎么办。他甚至觉得他自己的音乐生涯要完了，而他连梦想都没开始实现。  
金主起身，拍拍坐在地上的小明星的脸，露出不屑的神情：“别那么丧气嘛！我觉得你还是蛮好操的，下次我想操你了，你就得来，不然我就把你的片子放到网上去，不知道网民知道当红小鲜肉原来是骚0会是什么想法。你说他们会不会觉得你明明骚得很，装白莲花很恶心啊。”  
小明星只能拿一双好看的伏羲眼瞪着金主。  
金主笑：“不过没关系，我想你可能对我有些误解，我呢，这个人很大度的，你只要按我说的来，这些视频照片绝对只会是我个人收藏而已。”  
然后他就丢下小明星去洗澡了。

小明星这个人，是吃过苦一路过来的。  
以前没出道的时候，是练习室里最能吃苦的，高强度的训练，几乎20个小时20个小时的练，他都没有叫过一声。腰伤很重，咬牙坚持和没事人一样。  
几年没回家，他都没有在家人面前表现出一个想家的字。  
还有当快要出道，他腰突然不行了，站不起来，当时万念俱灰的时候，他都没有放弃。  
所以这点事，小明星自然不会放弃，他要实现他的音乐梦想，劳其筋骨，又有何惧。  
大不了就当被狗咬了一口。  
当然也不能被白咬。速度地和这位坑了他的经纪人解了约，即使对方帮他在一回国就给他接到了这么一档大爆综艺，他也毫不犹豫地解了约。  
小明星平时最痛恨的，一是底线被触碰，而是被自己相信的人背叛。

然后小明星就开始和金主维持了这种奇怪的“包养”关系。  
别的包养关系，都能得到无比好处，角色，代言，晚会，商务合作，等等，到小明星这里，不但什么都没有，金主还搞黄了他一个本来要接的剧，和两个商务合作。  
金主觉得，虽然人是同意了这种关系，但是每次在床上操小明星，小明星就和尸体一样，就算被他操到高潮，也不会叫上一声，咬紧牙关，让他觉得和他俩的第一次没差。就算是包养关系，也得你情我愿才带劲是吧。  
所以金主又别扭了，觉得白莲花真的太倔了，那就摧残他，不但不给好的资源，还搞他已有的资源。搞得圈子里的人都觉得金主十分讨厌白莲花，金丝雀可高兴坏了。  
金主呢，实际是喜欢和小明星做爱的感觉的，这具身体简直妙不可言，极品中的极品。  
不过小明星这个人，不知道是幸运还是幸运，莫名的因为综艺红了之后，第二年，又因为一本大IP电视剧，又爆了一次，粉丝多得不行。紧接着，发了自己的第一张专辑，粉丝给面的不行，买出了当时实体专辑的一个记录，愣是一直火火火下来了，没被金主时不时地搞小动作打压到。

渐渐地，小明星变成了大明星。  
大明星被岁月打磨得很好，红是真的能养人。  
岁月磨掉了他的婴儿肥，五官更加立体，轮廓更加深邃，加上大明星在减肥这件事上的惊人自制力，原来算是清秀小男生的他，因为年龄地增长，显得愈发的漂亮。大明星气质很好，少了几分懦弱和不信，多了决断力和掌控力，纵横捭阖意气奋发。  
大家都说大明星越来越漂亮，变成了大美人，有种迷人人自醉的气质。回头看看，以前确实是寡淡了些。  
而大明星和金主之间的关系，竟然因为这可耻的把柄，莫名其妙地维持了下来，一来就是两三年。  
大明星没事是绝对不会联系金主的，就等这傻逼犯闲，让他来打一炮。  
这么些年，他也看开了，见多了娱乐圈这大染缸里形形色色，奇奇怪怪的事，他这一桩，好像也不算什么事了。就当是固定炮友，忽略掉金主可能在外面也沾花惹草乱搞这不稳定因素，固定炮总比野炮好。每当做音乐灵感枯竭的时候，来这么一炮，还挺助于催生灵感的。  
而且大明星忙，是真的忙。越来越红，影视歌多栖，还要录综艺，然后他自己有着广大的目标，只身一人就去北美开拓事业版图去了。全世界各地满地飞，就算是真的要和金主来一炮，这个频率也比两三年前来的少得多。

大明星的心路历程其实没怎么变，顶多是从介意到了不care，一门心思扑在事业上，十足工作狂。但金主这边的心路历程可谓是丰富多段。  
前面也讲了金主觉得他就像是在奸尸。虽然是强上了大明星，但是人少爷脾气，床上不伺候人，大明星是那种你要操就操，不要操那就洗澡拜拜，一点别的前戏情趣都不会给你搞的人。一开始牙关紧咬，连半句呻吟都不给你，现在好些了，也会哼哼唧唧地叫两声，但为操而操，全然是不配合，把他当根人肉按摩棒。  
金主之前包养了好几个漂亮的小流量，哪个不是把他伺候地好好的，玩玩小情趣也不在话下。按理说和大明星做几次，也会食之无味，断了这关系，但事情似乎往奇怪的方向发展了。  
金主生气了。  
他觉得大明星不重视他，应付了事，于是就出现了前面说的打压他，不但白嫖了，甚至还处处给他使绊子。  
他也不知道大明星知不知道，大抵是知道的，但人愣是没来找他求饶。还是他让人家来打炮，人家让助理check下行程，打上一炮再byebye。  
金主抑郁了。觉得既然这招不行，那他干脆人冷处理，他的那些宝贝们，最怕的就是他冷落他们，说不定对傲得一逼的大明星也奏效。于是他接连3个月没联系大明星，可人在外拍戏拍的好好的，没给他发一条消息他一个电话。  
金主觉得自己蠢逼了。  
本来这段关系，就是他单方面联系大明星，现在冷处理了好几个月，人说不定偷偷放鞭炮庆祝这段强迫关系解除呢。金主是绝对不答应的，要再见也得等他玩厌了他自己拜拜才行。  
所以金主又开始联系大明星，结果大明星说他在国外拍戏，让他等上几周杀青了再干。  
金主当时就火冒三丈，嘴里fuck了不知道多少人。可最后还是等人杀青回来再打的炮，因为人拍戏的地方，国外也就算了，探班就是了，可是在孤岛上，太不方便了。金主这人傲娇，他觉得他自己千里迢迢去干着一炮食不知味的炮，太下自己面子，仿佛自己多饥渴似的，这三个月的冷淡期就和笑话似的。不去！坚决不去！  
然后就苦了他自己，也苦了大明星。时隔4月的一炮，旷日持久，金主愣是把大明星关在酒店里，干了吃吃了睡睡醒继续干，搞了三天三夜。  
当然后者还是那副死样，非暴力不合作。

于是固定炮的关系就稳定下来，金主越发觉得大明星的身体美味。这白皙纹理紧实的皮肤，这浑身透粉的关节，这奶，这皮肤，这销魂的小洞。就连他几任床伴里，最满意的金丝雀都比不上。这么一看，金丝雀皮肤黄了不少，也不透粉，乳晕黑，下面也不清爽，真是有点倒胃口。  
于是金主结束了和金丝雀的关系，以及其他的几个男孩子。其他的男孩子还都比较识趣，金丝雀哭哭闹闹了好多回，直接把金主给恼了。一连几天，好几个关于金丝雀的黑料，有些还都是石锤，在各大论坛社交网络热议。一下子，清丽形象的金丝雀算是被毁了大半。  
金主没有心啊，他绝对不会在意。  
金主的心呢，似乎越来越放在大明星身上。  
他不光觉得大明星身体美味，还渐渐发觉，大明星真的越来越漂亮，越来越风情了。以前是对大明星的身体食髓知味，现在呢，对脸也陷入了沉迷。用他粉丝的话来说，大明星的脸，get不到就get不到，一旦get到了，就觉得他是全世界最漂亮的人，没有人比他更漂亮了。  
金主大概就处于这种状态。  
大明星满世界飞奔，参加活动的时候，金主就会刷大明星的活动照，一张张打开来看，甚至粉丝拍的也是，然后发出痴痴的笑。  
助理看得心里发毛，老板不会是恋爱了吧。  
当然助理不会去提醒金主，以他对金主傲娇的脾气的了解，提醒了他这饭碗绝对丢了。

金主呢，玩过的小男孩很多，包过的明星也很多，年纪不大，脾气不小，脑子不好使（x），还傲娇的不行，自然没人敢提醒他的反常。  
所以他当沉浸在每天刷大明星美颜的过程中，也愣是没发觉有什么异样。  
就是觉得，看纸片人视频没意思，趁着大明星还在国内，赶紧给人发微信约一发，看真人，还是全裸的真人，有趣多了。  
得到的还是大明星的公式化回答，让他工作室的小秘书确认行程，稍后会由小秘书联系他敲定行程的。  
这算是这些年来默认下来的流程吧，但金主不乐意了，他觉得自己没受到重视。他自己一天花好多个小时恶补大明星各种活动，人倒好，公事公办的口气，不公平！却不想想，这两年来，一直就是这么个操作。  
等两人打上炮了，金主本来想做一个超级全套的前戏，但人说，快点解决，他有个demo今晚要修改出来，明天飞国外就要开始制作母带了。  
然后本来兴致高涨的一炮，想让大明星体会他顶级技术的金主，只得到了匆匆忙忙的一炮。金主本来要发脾气，想骂他给脸不要脸，但转念一想，人也没不配合，说给你插就给你插，你骂他呢，感觉又不怎么上道。  
金主洗完澡，看见还没去洗澡的大明星抱着苹果电脑，捯饬那几个插件和他看不懂的音乐编辑软件，心里也不知道什么滋味。他觉得吧，他不喜欢这种没有互动的上床，三年前不喜欢，三年后更不喜欢。  
金主走过去，看看电脑，问他在搞什么。  
大明星眼神都没给他一个，说了句你不懂的，就没理他。  
金主撇撇嘴，也不知道什么，心里不是滋味。  
他说：“你在我家搞这些，我问句都不行？”  
大明星这才把视线从电脑前一开，抬头看看他，“哦，我洗个澡就走。”  
艹！  
金主心里骂了无数句fuck，然后看着大明星进了浴室，然后换了身干净的T恤，带着他的电脑包离开，全程都没有说话。  
金主感觉，好像有什么不一样了。

然后金主就醒悟了呗。  
他是自大了些，脾气不好，掌控欲强，但是不是真傻，脑子还是有的。说白了，他现在看大明星，哪哪都好，哪哪都顺眼，不但要得到他的身体，还要得到他的心，他的全部。  
这不就是恋爱了呗。  
富二代的圈子，不谈感情。和狐朋狗友是，和合作伙伴是，和情人也是。  
所以这是一种新奇的感觉，以前金主觉得，被人套牢的滋味像洪水猛兽，太可怕了，自己有把柄了。现在觉得，这感觉，还不赖。  
金主这个人，还有个毛病，就是脸皮极其厚。他还没接受自己第一次陷入恋爱这种奇怪的感情多久，他就对周围所有的人，把大明星的称呼给换了。  
不再是直呼其名，而是叫了一个非常俗的称谓：老婆。  
比如在看大明星机场照的时候，和助理感叹，我老婆真的太好看了，连素颜都这么好看。我老婆真的太可爱了，这卷毛乱飞，真的想摸一摸。我老婆眼睛睁不开的样子，真的想让人抱一抱。  
金主的第一特助，一米八五的年轻精英男，一脸黑线看傻逼似的看着金主发春，脸上愣是没有多余的表情。可心里想着，第二特助小姐，为什么没早点告诉金主他恋爱了，好让他早点把人追上了，对着真人去犯病，总比对他们犯花痴要好。  
再比如金主把他的狐朋狗友都叫上了，宣布自己看上了大明星，就今天起大明星就是他老婆了。几个二代你看看我，我看看你，就差没摸金主脑门，问他没毛病吧。金主也不恼，拿出手机就给人看他大明星的舞台视频，笑得傻兮兮，嘿嘿嘿地说：“你们看，我老婆的舞跳的多好，舞台魅力太绝了。”  
大伙儿刚开始还不习惯，后面习惯了，却还是被金主按头安利大明星的各种最新视频没了脾气，纷纷起哄，啥时候把嫂子带出来看看呗。  
金主满口答应。心想，也不是啥大事，他能搞定。

当然金主在确定了，自己喜欢上了大明星之后，就把他们初次小电影给删了，含泪删的。本来觉得，他们的初次多珍贵啊，要不拷在硬盘，以后拿出来看看。但后来想，这东西确实留着不安全，万一被什么狗仔搞去了，他不能影响他老婆的事业啊。  
然后金主就含泪删了，删之前，还拿出来，在电脑上用最大的全屏反复看了好几遍。啧啧，青涩的老婆真美。  
等金主删完了，他还是有点感叹的。毕竟和大明星相处了三年多了，虽然只是打炮的关系，但是好歹也是深入接触，对这个人的脾气了解不少。大明星这个人，就像一开始见到他的时候那样，像只兔子，以为很好欺负，其实这个人倔得不行，凶得不行，对他好的人他会反过来对人家百倍好。对他不好的人，他鸟都不鸟一下。  
而金主呢，怎么也得划归到对他不好的一类人中去。他们现在还能打个炮，无非是事业心极强的大明星有把柄在金主的手里。金主看着被永久删除格式化的屁都不剩一点的硬盘，心情顿时有点复杂。  
他好像情路没这么顺利？  
不过金主心大，特别自信。  
老婆嘛！可定能哄好的。  
然后金主就对着大明星献上了十八班殷情。  
比如送大资源，大制作电影一番大制作电影，本子给了大明星的小秘书，并跟人特地关照，试镜只是走形式而已。没想到人大明星看了眼本子上的男主角，就说不接，说他自己演技差扛不起，暂时不考虑配角以外的角色。  
比如约大明星吃饭，高档私人餐厅，全包场，浪漫的布置，以前他包养的小男孩的最爱。没想到大明星直接和他说没空，要做就做，不用整吃饭这么麻烦。  
再比如，做的时候，金主把人舔了个遍，甚至给大明星口了和舔了穴，自然而然看到大明星不同以往更加享受的一面，金主美滋滋的。没想到等两人都释放了，人冷冷地来了一句是不是脑子长坑了。  
金主挫败。  
不过他觉得自己会越挫越勇，甘做舔狗！  
老婆最大，老婆万岁！

金主这个人，不谈恋爱则已，一谈恋爱就特别喜欢吃醋。  
本来就是游手好闲挂了个虚职，现在全把玩乐的时间放在云追大明星身上。  
看大明星的朋友圈，看大明星的ins，视奸他给谁点了赞，给谁留了评论。看大明星大大小小的通告，浏览视频，甚至连大小八卦也不放过。  
虽然“包”了大明星三年，但以前也没好好了解过这人，现在深入了解了下，发觉他老婆身边真的有很多如狼似虎的臭男人！  
不行，得提醒老婆防狼防火防盗！金主提醒自己。  
然后他就给大明星发微信：注意XX男演员，离他远一点，他想打你注意。XX男歌手不是好东西，瞧他那眼睛小是小点但就是没从你身上离开。注意外国鬼佬，XX在国外风评很差的，不是好东西！  
大明星一连好几天都收到金主类似的微信，主角还不带重样的。没有个前因后果，他也不知道这傻逼又犯哪门子抽。一开始压根没回，后来烦得没办法，回了个傻逼。  
金主卒。

自从金主恋爱了后，上床的事情，在他看来，也变得神圣了。在他被大明星骂脑子有坑之后，似乎越挫越勇。  
金主看着床上赤裸的大明星，心里美滋滋的，老婆真的越看越好看！然后满眼深情的做足了各种前戏。男人嘛！当然要让老婆爽了，身心才能巨爽。  
当然，金主的深情，大明星压根没瞧着。  
不过人嘛，都喜欢被伺候的。大明星的身体其实挺敏感的，又是吃软不怕硬的人。金主一脸几次极具体贴的爱爱过程，确实让他在这方面每一次都处在一个提防的状态变成了放松，去享受。  
嗯，怎么说呢，被口和别舔的感觉，其实大明星很喜欢。  
不过大明星还是做完就翻脸，该干嘛干嘛，留下来过夜就捯饬音乐，要不索性离开。金主觉得有些挫败，要是他们的相遇完美一点那就好了。  
不过人生嘛，没有如果。

金主这个人，平时大大咧咧，谁都得听他的。但到了恋爱上，就特别怂，喜欢暗戳戳地释放善意。觉悟了好几个月，看大明星对他的态度一直维持原来的状态，特别怂，不敢告白。  
前面也说了，之前对待小情人的手段，资源和营造浪漫，在大明星这里都是白搭，金主只能想其他办法。  
恰逢大明星的新专辑要发布，金主想，老婆最爱的是什么！音乐啊！他要攻略成功，必须投其所好。  
大明星喜欢把demo做完给身边的人听，但是从来没给金主听过，金主以前去问他能不能放出来听听他做的这些工程，被一句你不懂的给噎回来。但以前是以前，现在是现在，现在的金主，恶补乐理知识，愣是在发歌的头天，就给大明星写了洋洋洒洒一大段对每一首歌的感受。  
大明星收到金主好几段长长长的微信文字，显示愣了下，随后仔细看了看，笑了。  
原来金主也没那么草包。  
后来大明星就渐渐会把demo发给金主听，也会在金主家做音乐的时候，把音响外放。  
金主心里美滋滋的，看来投其所好果真没错，他还得再接再厉。

大明星的这张专辑，在国内外都取得了不俗的好成绩，没想到就被人一波无端的洗脑黑，旷日持久，有组织有纪律。  
大明星这个人呢，看似洒脱，但其实很在意别人对自己的看法，在意自己在他人眼里的形象，活的不洒脱。所以一开始，大明星的生活和情绪，是很受这些傻逼无脑黑的影响的。  
金主get到大明星情绪不好，是一炮完了之后。这段时间，大明星已经能比原来投入得多了，但今天明显心不在焉。24小时focus大明星一举一动的金主，当然知道他最近被黑惨了，并且也在调查了，到底是哪块不长眼睛的小饼干在搞鬼。  
但金主脑残，上来第一句安慰的话就是，我知道有人在黑你，但那个人不是我，你要相信我。金主是真的怕，毕竟他有前科，怕大明星以为这次又是他，给他一颗糖再打他一巴掌在耍他玩。他真的没有，要被这样误会，他真的巨冤。  
大明星脑子活络好使，当然不会这么以为，他看看金主这委屈的样子，噗嗤笑了，说：“我知道不是你。”  
嗯嗯！金主疯狂点头，开始絮絮叨叨，当他不要在意这些狗屁网民的脑残言论。金主说：“你看我，骂我的人总够多了吧。说我除了钱什么都没有，脑子不好使，脾气差眦睚必报，说我游手好闲是蛀虫，我就从来不care。放他娘的狗屁，老子丰神俊朗，从小含着金汤匙出生，手腕高超，他们这么说老子就是嫉妒老子的英明神武，你说是不是。他们这么黑你，也是嫉妒你比他们喜欢的人红！”  
大明星心想，别人对你的评价还挺准确，还真没见过几个像你这样不要脸的人。  
“人嘛！就要活得随性点，管别人那么多干嘛。自己开心快乐爽了最重要，自己都不喜欢自己，别人再怎么说你好都没用。”  
难得金主一本正紧，大明星竟然觉得这粗俗二代这话说得话糙理不糙，人嘛，或者还是为了让自己高兴。他是不是真的把自己太锁在框架里了，一个大众给他打造的完美框架。  
这一夜，是大明星第一次和金主在巨大的双人床上一起入睡的。虽然中间隔了一个人的间隔，后来也没再来一炮，一晚上没睡看着老婆背影蠢蠢欲动的金主还是开心的要死。攻略进度条加速中。  
其实大明星也一宿没睡，他似乎想明白了些什么，渐渐看淡了网络舆论。

金主的生活，可谓进入了一段美滋滋的阶段。  
老婆在床上越来越配合，骂他傻逼的次数少了，就差告白了，真的太棒了。

但事情总不那么一帆风顺，他有个顾虑。他想和大明星说，前面删视频的时候，也说了，他早就把不雅视频给删了，但是怕说了，他们俩维系这段关系的纽带就断了。但是如果不说，先告白，人心里的疙瘩一直在，还会觉得他没诚意，是在耍人玩。  
为此，金主纠结了半死，几天没睡好，就连大明星没通告也没别的事呆在工作室做音乐的档口，都没约他。  
后来金主想了想，横竖一刀，早死早超生，他决定把这事给说了。如果大明星对他说拜拜，那他就当和这段不正当关系说拜拜，然后让大明星接受他更加猛烈地追求吧！  
他把人约来了，一般大明星来了都会先洗澡，不多说话不啰嗦，然后打上一炮，这次也一样。进门放了东西，就准备脱衣服去洗澡。金主一个箭步，拉住了他解扣子的手，支支吾吾地说：“我有点事想跟你说。”  
大明星以为他要说什么惊世之举，没想到人把一电脑塞他手里，电脑还拖着一个硬盘。  
“就……你那视频我早删掉了，备份什么的也是，你看看。”  
“我，我保证没有别的备份了。”  
“我也没给别人看过，就算我的助理都没有！你不要担心。”  
“这个硬盘我是存原始数据的，真的都删了，格式化了。哎我去，早知道我应该等你来，我当着你的面删，你就能相信我了。”  
“我真没有恶意。”  
金主看大明星一时半会儿不说话，脸上也没什么表情，就哒哒哒地一直解释，他知道这段视频和照片，算是大明星心里一直的一个结，只要存在一天，大明星就怕会被捅出去。他混蛋，他傻逼，他不该做这样的事。要是时间从来，他一定不会做这样的事！  
没想到，等金主说完，大明星还是面无表情，问他：“说完了？”  
“嗯，说完了。”  
“哦，那我洗澡去了。”  
？？？  
哎？？事情好像和脑补的不太一样？他竟然还能亲亲亲亲老婆哎！幸福来得太突然，金主飘飘欲仙，忽略掉了走进浴室，大明星微微扬起的嘴角。  
这一炮，金主是做得格外虔诚，吻遍大明星全身，就连那双白皙的脚，也被金主拉起来，细密的吻一个个落在脚背上。

金主决定最近表白！因为他最近真的吃醋到MAX的程度了！  
舞台上偶尔的裸露，他忍了。但是老婆那么美好的身体，为什么要被全世界看到！商场里，网络上，还有露天的广告牌！金主觉得自己绿了，很绿很绿，就是从大明星接了这个可恶的内衣广告开始的。  
完美的身上曲线，有腹肌有胸肌，直角肩配上有人锁骨，就连人鱼线鲨鱼线都齐全。还有内裤勾勒出的完美曲线，引人遐想，多少花痴粉丝对着老婆的身体流口水，还有那些骚gay，不行！老婆真的是太危险了！老婆的身体也只能我一个人看，金主对自己说，金主受够了。  
金主要宣誓主权！  
哦，不对，还是先表白吧。都说了金主特别怂！

金主的表白，是在大明星生日的这一天。  
大明星平时给人沉稳成熟的感觉，其实私底下特别孩子气，不想长大倒甚至有点拒绝过生日。  
面对这个突然从东半球飞过来的傻子，以及傻子结结巴巴，有些局促地说我爱你，你能接受我的追求吗，我知道我混蛋，但是我会对你好的。没否认也没答应。  
他觉得，这个生日，似乎有了特别的地方和特殊的含义。  
金主再次对大明星的面无表情感到害怕，怕被拒绝，想想自己就好惨。  
哪知大明星说：“你是不是昨天来也没捯饬自己，臭得要死，滚去给我洗澡。”  
嗷！  
金主得令，唉唉唉！这是什么好的暗示嘛！  
然后嘛，他们理所当然的滚在了一起，一晚上。

金主觉得，美帝的阳光真他妈好！  
老婆在阳光下甩动刘海的样子，太明媚太漂亮了！  
虽然离他可以对着老婆叫老婆的日子，可能还要好久，虽然离他老婆也说我爱你的日子也要好久，但是，能这样陪着大明星的日子就很让人满足了。  
他老婆！真的太漂亮了！

大明星一边拍着vlog，一边看着镜头外的傻子笑得和个哈士奇似的，心想带着“狗狗”旅行放松的日子，似乎也不赖。  
其实从金主开始转变起，大明星就知道，可能有些东西，变得不一样了。  
比如上床。  
比如他们之间的关系。


End file.
